


I Could Have Danced All Night

by ami_ven



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I can’t go on anymore.”





	I Could Have Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "the little mermaid"

“Enough, enough,” laughed Eric, collapsing into a chair at the edge of the ballroom. “I can’t go on anymore.”

The ballroom was empty, lit only by the fading sunlight that slanted through the high windows. A music box, sitting on a side table, continued to play even as Ariel slowed to a stop.

“We’ve only been dancing for a few hours,” she protested. “And there’s still enough light to see.”

Her husband laughed again. “You’re the only one with new feet – mine are too tired.”

“I suppose it is late,” Ariel allowed. “But we can dance again tomorrow.”

“Of course.”

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] I Could Have Danced All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173143) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood)


End file.
